


I'll Give You Everything

by RisingSun



Series: I Promise You [10]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: Author’s Note:The lyrics are from Pentagon’s song Thank You (if you haven’t recognized them).*original lyrics say “lady”, but I took the liberty to change it to “baby”, since we all very well know Hyojong is no lady XDThis is the last part of I Promise You series! I hope you enjoyed it as much as you did the whole series! Please leave me some feedback – I’d love to hear your opinion about both this part and the whole series. Thank you so much for reading!!!





	I'll Give You Everything

“I love you so much, hyung.” Hyunggu hugged him tightly, making Hui laugh.

“You wrote me a novel, I know you do.” The leader chuckled, pecking the dancer’s forehead before letting their maknae take his boyfriend away and leaning back against Hyojong.

Their comeback was right around the corner and life was starting to be too hectic again. There was too much work and there will be even more when they start promoting, so the night of Hui’s birthday was supposed to be their last chance to get some rest before the storm their fourth mini album will bring. Hui looked around the room, smiling warmly at his members who were obviously taking advantage of those couple of hours of fun they had now.

Shinwon was telling something funny to Jinho, Hongseok and Yuto, making them laugh a moment later. Yanan and Changgu were sitting beside Hyojong, with the Chinese boy complaining about their eldest hyung and resident jokesters making fun of him asking for sex advice and condoms to the small rapper. Hui glanced at his boyfriend, noticing the playful smirk as he listened to the tall vocalist, then at Changgu looking like he’s about to facepalm from reliving the story once again. The sounds of happiness.

“You should’ve come to me.” Hyojong replied simply, making Hui bite his lip to hold back his laughter at the teasing tone the blond rapper had used.

“You’re in another dorm.” Yanan whined quickly, not catching the amusing smirk Hyojong still had on his face. Changgu shook his head and took a sip of his beer, trying to tune into the other conversation instead.

“You’re not even topping.” Hui teased instead, making Hyojong turn to look at him instead.

“You don’t know that.” He tried to look offended, but then grinned, earning a playful hit from his boyfriend. “Besides, it doesn’t matter, I still have condoms and knowledge.” He wiggled his eyebrows, making Hui laugh for real before looking back at Yanan.

“You made Yananie sulk again.”

“You’re all awful.” The Chinese boy pouted, letting out another annoyed huff as Hyojong reached up to ruffle his hair.

“We all love you though. That’s why we’re making fun of you.” Hui grinned. “And you managed in the end, haven’t you?”

“Hyung…” There was that whine again and Hyojong laughed along, resting his head on Hui’s shoulder.

Hyunggu was on the verge of falling asleep already, curling himself into Wooseok’s warmth, the youngest securely holding him against his chest and smiling at their hyungs’ interactions as well. Hui looked over at the maknae, a moment later meeting his gaze and smiling warmly before nodding at Hyunggu.

“You should go to sleep Wooseok-ah.” And Wooseok moved, as if he was waiting for Hui to say those words, even though he didn’t need to.

“Happy birthday, Hui hyung.” He smiled before leaving the room with sleepy Hyunggu attached to his hip and Hui turned back to the rest of his family.

The happiness he was feeling tonight wasn’t uncommon. He felt it whenever Yuto would tell him about new Korean phrases he had learned, whenever Shinwon would eagerly talk about the letters he got from Universes or whenever Yanan would practice singing, his sweet voice warming up their sleepy mornings. It was evident in their everyday activities, simple things that filled their life and made them grow – as individuals and together, breathing in and sharing that air of happiness – through good and bad. In the end of the day Hui considered himself lucky. And he felt lucky now again, as he looked at all of them, precious smiles and sweet laughter and a familiar warmth by his side.

“You’re glowing.” Hyojong  whispered, amusement clear in his voice and Hui laughed.

“I’m happy.” He simply shrugged, turning to look at the small rapper, his expression softening upon seeing the loving gaze meeting his own. Hyojong smiled and moved closer, resting his head on Hui’s shoulder again.

“We should shoo them away to sleep.” He replied and the leader laughed again.

“Why? You have plans for tonight?”

“Hm…” Hui smirked at lack of reply and looked at his boyfriend.

“Will I get my present?”

“I got you your present already.”

“You’re my boyfriend, you should get me two.” He was quick to respond and Hyojong chuckled, looking up at him from his shoulder.

“You’re needy. And I don’t want to spoil you.” He teased, pressing a small kiss on Hui’s neck.

“Tsk… we’ll see about that.” Hui looked at the rest of their members again, noticing they were already getting ready to go to bed as Hongseok and Shinwon started cleaning up and two couples moved to get up. He looked up at Jinho as the older boy took some of the dishes to the kitchen.

“Go to bed Hui… I’ll tuck the kids in.” he half-joked, not missing to give the leader a playful wink.

“Thanks hyung.” Hui replied and tugged Hyojong along with him as he got up, waving at the rest of their crew before quickly disappearing into his room.

As he closed the door behind them he felt the younger boy pressing against him, pulling him into a hug and kissing the back of his neck.

“Dawnie… they’re still there.” Hui chuckled, turning to look at him.

“They’ll go to bed any minute now though.” Hyojong smirked playfully, nuzzling their noses together. “You wanted another present.”

“You didn’t seem eager to give me one.” The vocalist teased, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and running his hand through his mess of a hair, taking in the way Hyojong kept his gaze on him.

“I’ll give you everything, Hwitaek-ah.”

The soft sincere words left Hui speechless for a moment, the way Hyojong said them along with his name and the way he was looking at him causing all the emotions to hit him and he just stayed still, taking it all in. The dorm behind their closed door fell quiet as well, the rest of the members gone.

“You… are you sure?” he had to ask finally, suddenly flustered even though this was just Hyojong. His Hyojong.

The younger boy nodded effortlessly, still looking at him and giving him a warm smile.

“I love you.” He simply replied. “I need you.” He added, leaning closer for a kiss, instantly showing how needy he was and getting as much in return.

Hui didn’t have time to think to respond verbally, so he made sure to respond with actions, moving hastily to press their bodies together, the feeling of Hyojong’s body against his own making him feel at ease despite the nervousness that registered in the back of his mind. They moved swiftly, getting rid of the clothes on the short way to Hui’s bed and the rapper was pushed down on it, but the older boy followed right away, not breaking the kiss just yet. He took his time, running his palm along Hyojong’s smooth chest and to the side down to his hip, wanting to feel it all and getting reassured by the younger boy’s hands on his back, pulling him closer, the burning feeling of it all not being enough clearly mutual.

“I assume you’re prepared.” Hui murmured teasingly, referring to Hyojong’s earlier conversation with Yanan and the rapper took the hint, amused laughter escaping his lips.

“You’re really something…” he shook his head, looking up at him as he lazily rested his head back on the bed, contrary to his hands that still continued aimlessly tracing patterns on Hui’s back. “I thought I wasn’t topping?” he teased back then, watching the older boy look back at him in what seemed to be a daze. “What?”

Hui shook his head, chuckling a bit. “I just… it’s nothing.”

“You like me, I know you do.” Hyojong continued to tease, that childlike smile on his face and the vocalist had to laugh.

“You’re gonna make this night so so special, aren’t you?” he replied, amused and leaned lower to kiss Hyojong’s neck.

“We’re always special, hyung.” And there it was again, the punchline, Hyojong’s ability to take his breath away with his words as much as he was able to do it with the way he looked, his messy hair sprawled out on Hui’s pillow like that or with the gaze that was so obviously always reserved for Hui or with his subtle everyday gestures that oozed love. But in all his admiration for his best friend, for the closest person to him in every way possible Hui constantly failed to understand that his eyes and his heart were only mirroring everything Hyojong was seeing in him.

The older boy slowly moved lower, tracing kisses along Hyojong’s chest and stomach, wishing he could cover every inch of his skin with his lips and fingertips, getting intoxicated by Hyojong’s scent with every breath and caress of his skin. The rapper reached to one of Hui’s drawers, getting the lube and the condom and the vocalist smiled as he took them, at the same time moving lower again. He looked up at his smiling boyfriend once he reached his pubic hair, already taking his member in his hand before throwing him a cheeky smile, causing Hyojong to laugh again.

“You’re such a dork, I can’t believe you…” The younger one shook his head, another wave of warmth filling his chest as he understood Hui was just trying to make him relax, to ease him into what was to come. A moment later he bit his lip as he felt wet muscle running up and around his cock before the warmth spread along the head, that same muscle pressing against the slit. He sighed softly, reassured by firm hand on the base and the gaze that met his own once again, the gaze that stayed as Hui moved again, lower, taking more and more of him until the tip of his cock hit the back of the vocalist’s throat and the vibrations came – teasing, daring.

As Hui started a slow rhythm the rapper groaned, spreading his legs a bit more until he felt a slick finger probing at his hole and quickly looked back down at his boyfriend, easily relaxing when that finger entered him, secretly amazed by the confidence that shined off Hui. It was expected really, however Hyojong was still taken aback as it dawned on him – the distraction the older one provided as he prepared him, as one finger easily turned into two and three, making him more excited, more needy, more sure of everything that the two of them were. The clashing excitement that made them Huidawn, but also the natural stability Huidawn was. Just thinking about it was thrilling to Hyojong, the thought of the warm loving sun corresponding to his own moon-like self, two sides of the same coin, weirdly fitting to shine together.

Like always, words weren’t needed. Hui sensed when it was enough, when it was time to stop and when Hyojong pulled himself up he took the hint and moved to meet him halfway, tasting the soft lips and letting the younger boy guide him to lay down instead, hovering above him as he straddled his hips. It was his turn to feel the warm hand on his cock, sliding up and down slowly, then faster and it certainly felt like they were both trying their best to savor the moment – but Hyojong was absolutely right, they were special, there was no wrong way to go when it came to the two of them.

Hui wasn’t a confident person, not really, but two things made him glow with confidence. First being Pentagon family – if Hui wasn’t always confident when it came to his own skills he definitely trusted his members to shine, to be his strong pillar of hope with their talent, hard work and love for each other – he simply knew together they could do anything they wanted to. Confidence glow was also reserved for Huidawn – even through hard times when they weren’t at their best that glow didn’t disappear, not completely, it would just patiently wait to shine again and tonight it seemed like it shone harder than ever.

The rapper sank down onto Hui’s arousal, steadying himself as they locked gazes again and then moving again, catching the older one off guard for not wiling himself to adjust. He moaned as Hui’s hips suddenly chased after him and met his own halfway, the rhythm they started faster than they both expected and Hui let out a breathy chuckle as this was exactly the kind of “out of norm” thing that made them Huidawn. For what was “out of norm” for others was just the thing to work with the two of them. So Hyojong was impatient here or maybe he just liked it rough. Or both. Hui was about to find out and it was that excited spark he lived for. Chasing after Hyojong and his ways, as much as Hyojong chased after him and his ways in return.

There was harmony in everything they did together in the end, so making love was no exception. They took off and once they read each other they simply followed each other effortlessly. Heated touches, kisses, soft sounds of rapper’s needy voice, the older boy’s groans, their skin meeting gradually harder and faster and the feeling of undeniable connection and love filled their senses, overwhelming them both.

Hui stared up at the beauty that Hyojong was, his messy blond hair doing a dance of its own until the younger one threw his head back, providing the opportunity for the older boy to lean forward and shower his neck with hungry wet kisses. He moved harder, getting intoxicated again and felt his boyfriend grip his hair, getting louder once again. They were close, so so close and Hui just went for it, not stopping until they both were a shivering post-orgasmic mess of sated desire and undying love.

What followed was a long comfortable silence disturbed only by their calming breaths. And those gazes – Hyojong didn’t want to look away, so Hui just kept watching him too. And soft touches, holding each other like they were used to, like they were supposed to. Finally, the younger one repositioned his head onto Hui’s shoulder, as easy as coming home from a long working day. Then, the vocalist’s voice broke the silence.

 _I waited a long time  
To go where you are_  
_In order to run to you_  
In my heart, it’s only you  
You know

“That’s…” Hyojong interrupted, looking up at him, but Hui just smiled and continued.

 _I promise you baby_  
I promise you baby  
I promise you baby  
I’ll go where you are

 _I give you my love_  
I give you my all  
Feels like time has stopped  
On this night I long for you  
I give you my life oh  
Give you my all  
Thank you for being here  
I cry because I miss you  
I cry I cry

 _It took me a while_  
To go where you are  
If I could approach you  
In my heart, it’s filled with you  
You know

 _I promise you baby_  
I promise you  
I promise you yeah  
Promise you baby  
I’ll go where you are

 _I give you my love_  
I give you my all  
Feels like time has stopped  
On this night I long for you  
I give you my life oh  
Give you my all  
Thank you for being here  
I cry because I miss you  
I cry I cry

 _Our heart fluttering won’t end_  
Our trust won’t end  
Come to me and tell me  
My baby*, please tell me  
When you feel lonely and tears fall

“I love you too.” Hyojong whispered softly, hugging his boyfriend tightly and simply listening their mutual promise until the end.

 _I give you my love_  
I give you my all  
Feels like time has stopped  
On this night I long for you  
I give you my life oh  
Give you my all  
Thank you for being here

_Thank you for being here_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note:   
> The lyrics are from Pentagon’s song Thank You (if you haven’t recognized them).   
> *original lyrics say “lady”, but I took the liberty to change it to “baby”, since we all very well know Hyojong is no lady XD  
> This is the last part of I Promise You series! I hope you enjoyed it as much as you did the whole series! Please leave me some feedback – I’d love to hear your opinion about both this part and the whole series. Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
